mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Trenton
|last appearance = |played by = Sunita Mani |imagewidth = }} Shama Biswas, known by her hacker name Trenton, is a member of fsociety. She is played by Sunita Mani. History Trenton's parents are Iranian immigrants who came to America for freedom. Her hacker name "Trenton" is most likely adopted from her brother's birthplace Trenton, New Jersey. Her father, Arash, works 60-hour weeks to find tax loopholes for a millionaire art dealer. Her mother ran up a five-figure debt earning an online degree. She was born in Mashhad, Iran and later moved to Trenton, NJ where her younger brother Mohammed was born. The family lives together in Brooklyn, and she is a student at NYU. Having grown up in the city, she doesn't know how to drive. She has an uncle who lives in Connecticut. She would often trip when putting on her shoes at the mosque. Around Thanksgiving 2014, Trenton goes to Ron's Coffee to meet other members of fsociety face-to-face. Put off by Mobley's insensitivity, Trenton uses a Stagefright exploit to own his Android phone before being interrupted by Darlene. Season 1 Trenton participates in the February 2015 DDOS attack against E Corp, operating out of the Fun Society arcade. When fsociety frames Terry Colby for instigating the hack, Trenton suggests publicly demanding his release, focusing the spotlight on their "leader". On March 29, fsociety launches their attack on Steel Mountain. While the rest of the team travels to Albany, Trenton and Darlene stay in New York, working on a custom distro for Elliot's Raspberry Pi and attempting to contact the Dark Army. When the software is complete, Trenton relaxes and tries on Darlene's scarf; Darlene returns just in time to tease her for the "theft". Darlene moves to leave again in search of Cisco, but Trenton insists on coming along, concerned for Darlene's safety. At a Chinese bar, Trenton drinks a sparkling water, much to Darlene's frustration as she fails to locate her contact. Trenton wants to leave, but Darlene is certain he'll show. Later, the two walk through a park at night. Darlene clumsily walks over benches, to which Trenton advises against. Darlene chastises the younger girl. Trenton says she's sorry her contact never showed. Darlene spots a limo nearby and the two get in, meeting a masked man. They are taken to when the Dark Army contact, Cisco is located. He lets his ex-girlfriend Darlene know that Dark Army is out. In the morning, Darlene wakes up in the arcade, finding Trenton saying her Muslim prayers. On March 31, Darlene is banned from the Dark Army IRC. Furious, she gets angry and leaves to find Cisco, despite Trenton's plea against pushing the Dark Army further. Later that night, when the rest of the team return from the operation, Trenton urges her to tell them the truth: the Dark Army has bailed, effectively putting the plan at a standstill. Trenton watches in horror as Darlene moves to execute the hack anyway, only to be talked down by Elliot. A month later, fsociety has drifted apart. Darlene approaches Trenton, who is sitting on the grass at a college campus. Upon hearing that the plan is back on, Trenton retorts that her comrades' reasons for the hack depress her: Mobley likes hanging out, Romero wants fame, Darlene wants anarchy. Upon Darlene's request, Trenton explains that her parents are drowning in debt from the American dream. Darlene tell her that they are the right people in the right place and time with the right resources to change history and they can't let it all go to waste. In a deleted scene, Trenton is seen proctoring an exam in a lecture hall, coming across Mr. Robot sitting in the back as he tries to recruit her. On May 8th, Trenton and the group have reunited. As Darlene prepares Elliot for the Whiterose meeting, Trenton takes Romero's job of syncing the Steel Mountain Raspberry Pi to the other five, suggesting instead that he handle the alarm system. On May 12th, Trenton and the crew incinerate their computer equipment at an animal shelter. In a moment of rebellion, Trenton leads fsociety in unlocking the kennels and freeing the doomed stray dogs. That night, they throw a party at the Fun Society arcade, obscuring DNA and fingerprints. Season 2 Trenton does not participate in fsociety's takeover of Susan Jacobs' home, nor the ransomware attack on the Bank of E Corp. When Darlene and Mobley visit Trenton's home to notify her of Romero's death, she dismisses fsociety's recent operations as "stupid hijinks". She sides with Mobley in believing Romero's death is suspicious, citing the recent murder of Gideon Goddard. Though Darlene is quick to deny Dark Army involvement, Mobley confides in Trenton that he doesn't trust either of the Aldersons, telling her that Elliot once pulled a gun on Romero. In early June, the majority of fsociety militants leave New York for a high-profile operation in Washington, DC. Trenton returns to the team shortly thereafter to help hack the FBI. Following a terrorist attack on an FBI delegation in Beijing, security at the E Corp Headquarters gets even tighter. Trenton is doubtful that Angela Moss will be able to pull off the hack, sharing a dubious look with Mobley as Angela recites her affirmations. Nevertheless, the operation is successful: Angela successfully plants a femtocell on the secure floor, giving fsociety access to all the FBI's standard-issue Android smartphones. When Darlene returns to the base, Trenton, Mobley, and Cisco are gathered around a computer. The crew proceeds to eavesdrop on an FBI conference call, recording the details of a surveillance program codenamed Operation Berenstain. fsociety immediately sets about leaking this information to the public. Trenton films, edits, and scrubs the metadata from a new fsociety videoLily Hay Newman. “Our Favorite Hacker Moments From Mr. Robot Season 2.” WIRED, September 22, 2016. https://www.wired.com/2016/09/favorite-hacker-moments-season-2-mr-robot/., uploading it on Vimeo before posting the disclosure on WikiLeaks. As Mobley, Cisco, and Darlene argue, Trenton sees Susan Jacobs walk in - no one was monitoring her GPS tracker. The team ties Jacobs up in the pool room. While the others argue on their best course of action, Darlene sends Trenton to check on the prisoner, who insists that she has to go to the bathroom. As Trenton cuts her loose, Susan Jacobs goes on an Islamophobic rant, tries to break free, and strikes her head against the wall. With Susan in serious condition, fsociety scrambles to find leverage that will guarantee her silence. When they struggle to crack the password for a secret Yahoo account, it is Trenton who finds the sticky note with Jacob's full login credentials. After Susan is killed, Mobley and Trenton are sent home while Darlene and Cisco handle the body. Trenton wants to believe Darlene acted in self-defense and asks Mobley the plan. He wants to leave town, but she is hesitant to abandon her family, citing them as the reason she did all this. Mobley believes they messed up big and leaves. At home, she asks her father if they ever considered moving, perhaps somewhere cheaper. He says it is impossible now because the bank is fighting them on the deed. As dinner is prepared, Trenton is paranoid of cars driving outside. At 10:00 am the next day, she receives a text from Mobley. He says the FBI knows about him and he needs to meet at the place they first met at noon. Trenton leaves her house, telling her family she'll be back later. At the coffee shop, Trenton waits. By August 7, her parents file a missing persons report. Some time later, Trenton is seen living in Phoenix, Arizona with Mobley. Trenton no longer wears her hijab and going under the name "Tanya." They live with Mobley's friend, Anand Archari, who once walked in on her in the bathroom. On break from their jobs at an electronics store, she wants to discuss something she discovered, which could undo everything that has happened and set back things the way they were. Mobley wants to hear none of it. Leon approaches them and asks if they have the time. Season 3 On September 29, Trenton and Mobley are in their work uniforms sitting on the couch with Leon in between them in their house. Leon killed Mobley's friend and is talking about why Knight Rider ''is better than ''Frasier while news plays on TV about the 71 E Corp buildings that exploded that day. As Mobley pleads for their lives, Trenton asks what Leon wants. He claims to be babysitting. He then takes them in his car into the desert. Alone, Trenton assures Mobley that this isn't about her sending what she discovered to the FBI and the Dark Army finding out, but she has set the email to go out automatically to someone she trusts. As Leon digs a hole, Trenton frees her hands from restraints, only to crash the car nearby. Later, Leon watches as they take turns digging a grave for the body, overhearing her wonder if they are to be recruited by the Dark Army. Leon takes them back to the house, where DA soldiers are on the scene. He hands them over to Grant, Whiterose's assistant, and wishes them luck. He takes them to the garage where two computers wait. Onscreen is malware targeting air traffic control in major cities: a hack that will crash airplanes. Grant tells them that suicide is the greatest offering to a higher power. As they plead for their lives, offering their use, Grant says they are tools to tell a story. Trenton and Mobley are shot in the head and the scene is staged to look like suicide. SWAT later arrive after a tip from a coworker who recognized their photos identified by Tyrell Wellick. In the garage, they find an Iranian flag, fsociety paraphernalia, and a camera. On October 21, Elliot discovers an email sent to him by Trenton. She had discovered that Romero set up a contingency to undo the hack, restoring E Corp's records, and that the necessary things were taken into FBI lockup. References fr:Shama Biswas Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Fsociety Category:Hackers Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 3 characters